


Deeper

by Unkeptpromises



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Dildos, Light Masochism, M/M, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unkeptpromises/pseuds/Unkeptpromises
Summary: Seungjun simply cannot get enough.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin & Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Deeper

_Deeper, harder, please_ , Seungjun choked as the rhythm in Hyojin’s hips quickened. 

…Again? Hyojin asked in disbelief.

_Please_

Hyojin, hard and _so close_ to finishing, paused, still deep inside Seungjun, and reached over to his bedside table drawer. Hands shaking, almost out of his head with lust, he pulled out Seungjun’s favorite dildo—a sparkly orange one that had four levels of vibration.

Thankfully, Seungjun was still loose from the night before with him and Minkyun. The two had fucked Seungjun into oblivion, but Seungjun had still been hungry for more. Hyojin positioned the dildo at Seungjun’s opening, nudging aside his own throbbing cock. Lately it felt like Seungjun had been hornier than usual, and they had been fucking every day, sometimes twice a day. That meant not a lot of prep work was required on nights such as this one.

Ready?

Just _do it already._

Hyojin began edging in the head of the dildo as he resumed his pounding into Seungjun.

_Ah…_

And with that Seungjun began to writhe into the sheets. Deeper and deeper Hyojin plunged the dildo, spreading Seungjun wider and wider until he was sure Seungjun was about to be torn asunder. But the sounds spurting from Seungjun made it clear to Hyojin he was in ecstasy. Seungjun was screaming and crying, swearing and writhing. His entire body was quaking with the pleasure of it.

When Hyojin had gotten the entire length of the dildo in, pressed so tightly against his own cock, that’s when the fun started.

Hyojin switched on the first setting, and the dildo hummed to life. Seungjun let out a _wail._

Yes. Yes. _Yes._

Harder and faster Hyojin began slamming both his own dick and the dildo into Seungjun. Again, and again, in perfect time to the frantic beating of his own heart. Seeing the sweat glisten on Seungjun’s back coupled with the feeling of completely filling him up had Hyojin’s eyes rolling. Despite this, he made every effort to keep his eyes fixed on every move Seungjun made. The quaking of his shoulders, the way his jaw clenched and eyes tightened, and arc of his neck as the pleasure rippled through his body.

Although having Minkyun pressed beside him, rubbing against him inside Seungjun had felt amazing, truth be told, he liked having Seungjun all to himself. Watching him like this, completely _his_ , filled Hyojin with so much emotion he thought he might burst. Fourteen years since finding his soul mate, and he still could not get enough. He wanted more.

Hyojin spread Seungjun wider so he could go even deeper.

Seungjun let out an earsplitting scream of pleasure.

Shut _up_ ; are you trying to wake everyone up? Do I have to choke you?

 _Please_.

Hyojin became even more aroused at the thought of choking Seungjun right now, but he only had two hands, so that would have to wait for next time.

Hyojin anchored his right hand around Seungjun’s waist while he tightened his grip on the handle of the dildo with his left. Achieving a secure position, with his right hand, he angled Seungjun down, pushing his head into the pillow. Hyojin began thrusting at a new angle, pounding into the very core of Seungjun, who had begun crying.

***

Wet, hot tears poured from Seungjun’s eyes as he muttered _Hyojin_ again and again like a mantra. He couldn’t see from the pleasure of having Hyojin so deep inside him, from being spread _so wide_ by the breadth of two cocks. He clenched his fists so tightly around the bed frame bars his skin went white. Every thrust sent currents of pleasure up his body. His back began to arc as he matched Hyojin thrust for thrust, fucking himself against the combined power of Hyojin and the dildo.

The whirring suddenly increased, causing Seungjun to let out another piercing scream. This time Hyojin’s free hand was around his mouth in an instant, slapping the sound back down his throat. Seungjun desperately began trying to rub himself off on the mattress, eager for the friction of it. But with a sharp pain and a loud _whack,_ Seungjun ceased and let out a cry. Hyojin, seeing him trying to get off on the bed beneath him, had commenced slapping him. Again, Hyojin’s hand made contact in the form of a five-pointed star on Seungjun’s ass. The entire surface area of his hand greeting Seungjun’s skin all at once. The stinging made Seungjun gasp for air, he could barely contain himself. Again.

Again.

Again.

The strength of Hyojin’s thrusts matched the strength of his slaps. Seungjun was silently grateful for Hyojin’s stamina—all those hours spent in the dance studio were paying off here and now. He reveled in the pain of his stinging ass, his cock leaking with cum, and the beating his prostate was taking.

_Seungjun…. I’m close…._

Seungjun was too, and he braced himself for the full-body orgasm when Hyojin finally finished inside him. In his final thrusts inside Seungjun, Hyojin used his last bit of strength to fuck Seungjun as hard as he possible could, pinching him long and hard as he came in bursts inside Seungjun. Like clockwork, Seungjun began to quake, his entire body smarting with pain, erupting in red welts, as an electric wave of pleasure coursed through his veins. He must have been screaming again because Hyojin, collapsing atop him, was clamping his hand around his mouth again. Seungjun began to sob harder as his orgasm overtook him, tears staining the pillowcase a shade darker from the wet of it. Cum spurted from Seungjun as Hyojin wrapped a lazy hand around his cock and gave a few final strokes.

When the orgasm began to ebb, he realized just how heavy Hyojin’s dead weight was on top of him.

_Hyojin… I can’t breathe._

Well, you did want to be choked. Hyojin chuckled, wrapping an arm around Seungjun’s torso and pulling him over so they were both lying on their sides, Seungjun’s form cradled against Hyojin’s chest.

Both Hyojin’s dick and the dildo still hung from Seungjun’s gaping opening, sticky with cum.

We need to shower.

_Not yet; let’s stay like this just a little longer._

Besides, they needed a quick recharge before going at it in the shower again, anyway…


End file.
